


Crimson Rain

by Luna98



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna98/pseuds/Luna98
Summary: After a lifetime of punishment and tragedy , Shizuma strikes back against those who have hurt her . Though a series of flashbacks ,she recalls what led her to the vengeful killer she has become.[ Shizuma X Nagisa].





	1. Chapter 1

Blood-Splattered Angel

Shizuma staggered in the thick snow as wind roars through the night with a vengeance. Using her sword as a walking stick to keep her balance, she stops and puts her hand against her stomach which comes away covered in blood. Collapsing on ground and unable to walk, she tries to crawl in the thick snow but her body is too weak from the loss of blood. Losing consciousness she remembers the words her sensei told her a very long time ago:

"Those who cling to life die, and those who defy death live.''

'Will I die here?' she wonders as her eyes slowly close as the falling snow covers her body.

Flashback:

A young woman whose face was painted in white with lips as red as blood danced hypnotically, tossing her two fans in the air and catching them; the spectators clapped , making the geisha-to-be grin . She was accompanied by a shamisen player dressed in a black kimono with pink embroidered flowers on it; her silver hair was tied in a tight bun with one long wavy strands reaching all the way down to her back, her bangs were pushed to the side and she had green eyes that you could drown yourself in just by staring at them. She wore a stoic expression as she played her shamisen .

When Makiko finished dancing she sat next to an older Geisha who poured sake for then gentleman next to her.

"Makiko you're a wonderful dancer you will become a successful geisha," said the gentleman. "Shizuma, where did you learn to play like that?" he continued.

"Someone taught me a long time ago," she answered. Shizuma excused herself from the table and strolled to the bar.

"One sake please," At the corner of her eye she saw a tall handsome man walking towards her.

"May I sit here?'' he asked.

"Certainly," answered Shizuma.

"Are you a geisha?" he asked.

"No I'm just a traveling shamisen player," Shizuma said taking a sip of her sake.

After finishing her sake Shizuma wrapped her lacquer shamisen in a blue cloth , and tied it tightly. She handed it to a nearby maid .

"Please, hold on to this for me," The maid nodded and carried the Shamisen to another room. "Would you like to have some fun with me?" Shizuma asked, giving the man a sly grin. He followed her out of the tea house.

"Do you like sweet dumplings? I saw a new vendor who sells them and I have always wanted to try it. ''

"Two, please,'' Shizuma said to the vendor

"You know I never asked you your name," Shizuma said with a flirtatious grin.

"It's Kenji. I don't remember you giving me your name either."

"It's Shizuma."

After finishing their sweet dumplings, Shizuma and Kenji strolled around town. Shizuma pushed him into a corner and began kissing him. Unable to resist, Kenji put his hands around Shizuma's waist kissing her neck and Shizuma ran her fingers through his hair. She then pulled out her sword and held it to his neck, barking, "Who sent you?"

"What?" Kenji asked giving Shizuma a puzzled look.

"Who sent you?" Shizuma asked again, only slightly louder.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"If you don't tell me, I will kill you."

"Aren't you clever? Go head kill me but someone else will take my place, and we won't stop until you are dead! "Kenji yelled .

Growing impatient she slit his throat. She took a cloth out of her sleeve and wiped the blood off the sword. She then placed the sword back in her obi and returned to the inn where she was staying.

Shizuma sat on the porch, letting her hair down and combing it out while looking to the sea. She noticed a strange figure racing towards the ocean. Looking closely, she realized it was a woman attempting to commit suicide .

"Don't do it!" Shizuma yelled, but the woman ignored her and kept running towards the sea. Shizuma ran out of the inn to stop her, yet the woman continued going deeper into the ocean. She stopped in the middle waiting for the next wave to come crashing in. Shizuma ran into the water and grabbed the woman's hand trying to pull her out of the sea.

"Let go!" the woman cried.

"Why are you doing something so foolish?" Shizuma asked.

"I don't want to live anymore. Please let me die in peace!"

"You shouldn't throw your life away!" Shizuma scolded her. Shizuma took the woman by the hand, pulling her back to the beach; though the woman pulled back, she was no match for Shizuma.

"Let go of me I said!" she screamed.

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

Shizuma picked her up and carried her back to the inn, kicking and screaming.

 

Author's note

This is my first fanfic i hope you guys like it , Please review and let me know what you guys think .


	2. Madness of a seductress

The woman sat in Shizuma's room, sulking, her long strands of black hair hiding her brown eyes as if it were a veil covering her face.

"Why do want to die so badly?" Shizuma asked. The woman kept her eyes focused on the ground ignoring Shizuma's words. "How about we go for a bath, they have a very beautiful onsen here," Shizuma said with a smile on her face. She grabbed the woman's hand and raced to the bath. In the bath two women scrubbed their bodies vigorously.

"Would you like me to you wash your back?" Shizuma asked playfully, touching the woman's back with her index finger.

"You don't have to! I'm not a child!" she yelled.

"Fine, I'll just keep an eye on you so you don't try to kill yourself again." Shizuma said

The woman groaned and continued scrubbing

The silver-haired beauty then stepped into the onsen, removing the wet towel once she was in the hot, steamy pool of water.

"This feels so good," she sighed. Shizuma loved the open bath and enjoyed watching the stars at night while relaxing in an onsen. The woman soon joined Shizuma in the hot spring, holding her towel close to not to reveal any part of her body.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight," said Shizuma. As the woman looked up to get a good look at the stars Shizuma yanked her towel off, causing the woman let out a yelp.

"Give it back!" she bellowed.

"Don't be so shy. We're both girls and you have a beautiful body. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not shy! It's just that we've just met and … and …"

"How about I give you a nice massage to help you relax?"

"I think I 'm starting to get dizzy from the bath. I'll just go back to the room." The woman grabbed her towel from Shizuma's hand and rushed back to the room .

As Shizuma continued to relax in the bath, the woman began searching her room for anything she could use to kill herself. She noticed Shizuma's kimono on the floor and, picking up the kimono, she saw a short sword fall out of the obi. She dropped the kimono and picked up the sword. Removing it from its lacquer casing, she placed the sharp blade against her neck. Suddenly she felt a someone snatch the sword out of her hand

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to touch other people's things without asking?" Shizuma yelled.

"Please kill me! I just don't want to be here anymore, please I beg you! I promise, I will not come back as an angry ghost. Please kill me!" she cried kneeling down at Shizuma's feet.

"Why do you want to end your life?" Shizuma cried, frustrated.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Shizuma opened the sliding door to reveal a maid carrying a tray of food and sake.

"Ojou-sama, here is the dinner and sake you requested."

"Arigatou." Shizuma said graciously. The woman placed the trays on the table and exited the room. Shizuma sat down on the side of the table placing her sword on the ground next to her.

"Go ahead and eat. I ordered enough food for both of us."

The woman picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her food wolfishly. Shizuma was shocked by her lack of table manners but decided to ignore it. She must not have eaten for a long time, Shizuma thought to herself while she ate her meal.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Megumi. What's yours?"

"Shizuma."

Shizuma poured herself some sake

"Now, please explain to me why such a cute girl like you would want to kill herself?" Megumi stopped eating and placed her chopsticks down on the table.

"It's because I have to marry a man that I do not love. It was decided for me since birth, but I can't stand to be with someone that I don't love."

"I agree it is so much better to fall in love with someone than to have it be decided for you, but I don't think it's something to kill yourself over. There are worse things that could happen."

"Are you making fun of my situation?" Megumi asked angrily, taking a shot of sake then pouring herself another.

"No I'm not ,what I meant was that we all have the power to change our destiny. Some of us just refuse to do so because it's frightening and difficult thing to do. It's a shame that our society glamorizes suicide."

Megumi stared at Shizuma, astonished.

"If I do what I want, I will get what I want. That's my motto in life," Shizuma said while picking up some food with her chopsticks.

What a selfish person, Megumi thought to herself. She was shocked by Shizuma's words; she had never heard a woman speak like that before. Megumi took another gulp of sake before continuing.

"I've never experienced the pleasures of life and now I'm being forced to marry someone that I don't love or know."

"Megumi-san, I think you've had enough sake," Shizuma said, trying to take the bottle out of Megumi's hand.

"I don't care! I just want to enjoy myself tonight and never look back. I will do as I please," Megumi said, this time drinking twice as much sake.

"I'm all for doing as you please, but it would have been nice if you didn't drink all the sake " Shizuma said sarcastically while shaking the empty sake jug. Only a drop dripped into her cup.

"Gomen."

"It's alright."

Shizuma stood up and knelt next to Megumi, staring deeply into her eyes. Confused, Megumi wondered why Shizuma was staring at her so seriously. The silver-haired beauty then took Megumi's chin with her index finger, pulling her closer to give her a deep kiss. Her tongue pushed against Megumi's soft lips, seeking access.

Megumi opened her mouth, letting Shizuma's tongue explore her mouth; soon both tongues were fighting for dominance, breaking infrequently for air. Slowly, Shizuma untied Megumi's obi, dropping it to the floor along with the bath robe. Shizuma tasted Megumi's neck, while the dark-haired girl caressed her face. She then picked Megumi up placing her on the futon. Shooting Megumi a sly grin, Shizuma removed her robe letting it fall to the ground seductively while Megumi stared in awe at Shizuma's nude body.

The silver-haired maiden hovered over her lover grabbing her and forcing her mouth open once more. She slid down, tongue dancing over Megumi's chest then swirled her tongue around Megumi's nipple, making Megumi moan in delight. Massaging Megumi's other breast, she moved down, leaving trails of kisses down Megumi's torso until she reached her core. Shizuma spread Megumi's legs open, teasing her womanhood with her fingers. Megumi moaned again as Shizuma smirked; letting out a seductive giggle she started suckling Megumi's clit.

"Oh, that feels so good," Megumi whispered.

Shizuma spread Megumi's lips with her tongue and began licking the inside. As she moved her tongue deeper into Megumi's womanhood the dark hair beauty pushed Shizuma's head down in excitement gyrating wildly under Shizuma's ministrations. Tremors overtook Megumi's body until she released in ecstasy. Panting, Megumi laid next to Shizuma, reveling in pleasure.

"Shizuma, is it ok if I ask you to hold me tonight while we sleep?" Megumi asked shyly. Shizuma acquiesced, holding Megumi in her arms as they cuddled in the warm futon they shared.

"Megumi, can you promise me you will not kill yourself?"

"Hai, I promise."

Shizuma then kissed her on the cheek, making Megumi blush, and snuggled closely to her as they both closed their eyes falling asleep.

The next morning Shizuma awoke, careful not to disturb her sleeping lover. She wanted to surprise Megumi with breakfast. After taking a shower she picked out a blue kimono with a yellow obi that she tied tightly around her chest and slipped on a pair of black zori.

Shizuma strolled around town glancing at different shops trying to track down the best prices and products. While glancing at a shop window, Shizuma noticed a familiar looking man chatting with a vendor.

At first she couldn't figure out where she remembered him from, until she got a better look at his face when he had finished chatting with the vendor. She followed him closely until he reached a house where she hid behind a tree so he would not notice her. As she spied, she saw that he was greeted with a kiss by a beautiful woman with long black hair. Shizuma became livid as she glared at the couple, her blood boiling with anger.


	3. Ghost of Himeka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this silver hair beauty? what's her story ?

Shizuma returned to the inn and began preparing breakfast. She gently squeezed the rice in her hand creating a ball then shaping it into a pointy triangle, then she placed a layer of seaweed on the bottom. Placing the finished rice ball on a plate, she continued the process again scoping another ball of rice into her hand. After making breakfast she sat down on her porch and ate two of the rice balls she made leaving the rest on the table inside for Megumi to eat when she woke.

As she watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees she began singing:

Sakura, sakura,  
Yayoi no sora wa  
Miwatasu kagiri  
Kasumi ka kumo ka  
Nioi zo izuru  
Iza ya  
Iza ya  
Mi ni yukan

"That's my favorite song. My mother used to sing it to me when I was a little girl," Megumi interrupted. Shizuma stopped singing and turned around to look at her.

"It's a very popular song... my mother used to sing it to me as well. I've made you some breakfast; it's on the table," Shizuma added.

Megumi walked over to the table, taking a rice ball from the plate and eating it while Shizuma took in the morning scenery. She stared at the cherry blossom petals that fell from the tree's boughs.

"Would you like to listen me play my shamisen at the tea house tonight?" Shizuma asked.

"Hai, it would be a lot better than staying here all alone." Megumi grinned.

Later that night, Shizuma told Megumi to wait at the tea house while she brought some new strings for her shamisen. Megumi smiled and acquiesced, unaware that Shizuma had only revenge on her mind. Shizuma changed into a white kimono, putting her long silver mane into a bun once more. Since it was raining hard outside, she opened her blue umbrella to shield herself as she rushed through the crowd of people in the city until she returned to the house she had seen earlier that morning.

Slowly, she walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A short woman with long black hair and brown eyes opened the sliding door Shizuma immediately recognized her as the woman she had spied on that morning.

"Who might you be?" the woman asked, annoyed.

"I am a dear friend of your husband. May I please come in?"

The woman reluctantly invited Shizuma in and motioned for her to sit down by a wooden table in her room.

"Would you like some tea ojou-san?" the woman asked.

"Onegai," Shizuma answered.

The woman set two cups of tea on the table. Shizuma drank it cupping it gently and they both chatted, the woman- Rina- opening up to Shizuma about her life.

"How did you and my husband meet?" Rina asked.

"Well you'll find out soon enough."

Shizuma got up from where she was sitting and picked up her umbrella, pulling a long katana from the handle of the umbrella and pointing it at Rina.

"You're going to do what I say, or else I will kill you. Understand?" Shizuma demanded. Terrified, Rina nodded in agreement. After giving her instructions, Shizuma spotted a man's silhouette approaching the screen door and she quickly hid in the kitchen.

"Do it just as I told you," Shizuma whispered loud enough for only Rina to hear.

"Rina, tadaima! What's for dinner?'' the man called out.

"I made your favorite, dear. Miso soup," she answered as she placed his dinner on the table.

"I can see that you're living quite well."

He stopped eating as he heard Shizuma's voice.

"It's been a long time hasn't Takanori?" Shizuma continued as she came out of hiding with an menacing grimace on her face.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"It hurts that you don't remember who I am but I'll refresh your memory. A long time ago you took the love of life from me."

Shizuma then grabbed Rina and placed her katana close to her neck .

"Now I'll do the same to you."

"Ha- Ha- Hanazono Shizuma," he whispered, staring in terror.

"I'll make you feel the same pain I felt that day," Shizuma promised, pressing the knife close enough to draw blood from Rina's neck.

"Please, have mercy! Don't kill my wife, I beg of you, spare us!"

"Spare you? Don't make me laugh. You had no mercy when it came to me. You should have thought before you took her away from me!" she screamed.

"I'm a changed man. Please!" he begged.

Tears flowed from Rina's eyes down her cheeks as she heard her husband's pleas.

"Don't worry my dear, I will be swift." Shizuma said, digging the katana deeper into Rina's soft flesh. The woman cried out in pain but dared not move.

"Please, stop! She has nothing to do with this!" Takanori beseeched her.

"She has everything to do with this. She is someone you love; the mistake she made was marrying you. I'll destroy the one thing you love, just like you did to me."

With a swift slice, Shizuma cut through the slender neck, sending the head rolling. Takanori stood in shock, gaping at his decapitated wife. Shizuma kicked Rina's severed head out of her path as she stalked towards him. She raised her sword then stabbed him through the chest, thrusting deeply into his stomach. His death was almost instantaneous, a look of horror just dawning on his face. Shizuma primly took a napkin out of her kimono sleeve, meticulously wiping her sword clean and placing it back into the umbrella casing.

She looked at the window and saw that the rain stopped. She hurriedly changed into a plain black kimono with a white obi and searched the house for something an accelerant. She found a lantern in the couple's bedroom, throwing it to the floor she fled the hungry flames. Satisfied by what she had done, she turned away from the burning wreckage behind her. Realizing she was late, she broke into a trot and hurried back to the tea house .

Shizuma sneaked back into the tea house, spotting Makiko, Megumi and other geishas sitting with two gentlemen. Megumi caught a glimpse of Shizuma and called out before Shizuma could signal her to be quiet.

"Hi Shizuma," Megumi said cheerily. Damn, Shizuma thought to herself.

"Shizuma-san, you're late," Makiko chastised.

"Gomen, Maki-chan, I got a little sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? You're an hour late and you don't even have your shamisen tuned!"

"I'm really sorry Maki-chan," silver beauty apologized.

Suddenly a maid came bursting into the room holding Shizuma's shamisen.

"Don't worry Shizuma-sama, I already tuned it for you." she whispered into Shizuma's ear.

"You saved me Kikone, arigatou," Shizuma smiled back, making Kikone blush bright red.

"Now that the late-comer is here, how about we play a song?" asked Tanaka- one of the two gentlemen. The other- Konda- eyed Shizuma curiously.

They rose from their seats and set themselves in the front of the room. Shizuma kneeled, singing and playing her shamisen as two geishas danced hypnotically. The song they were performing told a tragic story of a man and woman who fell in love but we're separated by their families. The lovers killed themselves and were later reunited when they reincarnated.

After the performance the women took their places back at their seats, the two men were discussing a popular geisha.

"I remember a geisha named Himeka. I met her when she was a maiko," said an old man named Konda

"The famous Himeka?" said everyone in unison.

"Yes. I was one of her regular customers back then." Konda replied

"What was she like?" asked one geisha seated next to Makiko.

"She was very kind and friendly; she had a singular way with words. You know... that woman resembles her quite a lot," the man said mused, pointing at Shizuma. She kept her eyes downcast, trying to keep calm but she felt herself begin to panic.

"It's those eyes and hair. She's the spitting image of Himeka. The only difference between the two is their height. If they knelt in a room together you would not be able to tell them apart." the Konda said laughing. Shizuma remained quiet and drank her sake, while everyone focused their eyes on her .

"Now that I think about it, Shizuma truly does resemble Himeka. Shizuma could you perhaps be related to her?" asked the geisha sitting next to Maikiko.

"No, I'm not related to her. I heard she died a very long time ago," Shizuma added.

"I remembered when we received word of her death. The whole hanamachi was sadden by this news... strange enough, her younger sister had died that same day. It is really a shame that we lost such a talented geisha and a promising maiko. To this day Himeka's body has not been found and no one knows who killed them." The old man recounted. Everyone at the table gasped at the story they had just heard.

"They were murdered? What a horrible story!" Makiko cried out.

"There are many rumors about their death," Takana broke in. "Some say they were killed because they were involved with yakuza, others say it was a lovers' quarrel gone wrong, and still others think a jealous client killed them. Nevertheless, no matter how many rumors there are we shall never know what truly lead to their death," he said, puffing on his pipe.

"I heard from some travelers that if you go to the forest where those geishas died, you can hear a flute playing at night," Konda joined in.

"I heard her younger sister was a very talented flautist. Perhaps it is her ghost calling for her sister." answered Konda.

"Enough of this story; it's upsetting me!" Makiko cried.

"We apologize, Makiko-chan," the two men said, laughing sheepishly.

Late that night, Megumi sat on Shizuma's lap in the onsen as Shizuma massaged her breast teasing her nipples with her fingers. Megumi moaned as she arched against Shizuma's touch; she then turned around giving Shizuma a passionate kiss and gently rubbing Shizuma's back as she snaked her legs around Shizuma's waist. Shizuma lifted Megumi on top of a smooth rock, then spread her lover's thighs apart. Running her long fingers up the soft legs, Shizuma thumbed Megumi's clit, eliciting a throaty moan. Shizuma then flicked it with her tongue , she then moved down to Megumi's core Shizuma moved in and out of her , Megumi moved her hips in rhythm with Shizuma's tongue , Shizuma then parted Megumi's lips with her fingers inserting her middle finger slowly into Megumi's woman hood she came out of the water and gave Megumi a deep kiss the dark hair beauty kissed and rubbed Shizuma's large breasts making the silver Goddess let out a tiny moan and making Shizuma thrust her fingers inside of her faster in excitement as they kissed , Megumi's body began to shake as she felt her body coming to a climax , as she reached her orgasm Shizuma slowly released her finger from Megumi's woman hood as she panted loudly .

"You really like that don't you ?" Shizuma said licking her fingertips.

They returned to Shizuma's room both tired from their work out. Shizuma poured tea for the both of them.

"Shizuma, may I ask you a question ?" Megumi asked

"Of course," Shizuma answered nonchalantly.

"That geisha named Himeka… was she you?" Shizuma set her tea pot down and remained silent for several moments, considering.

"How did you know that it was me?"

"You were silent during the story…you seemed a bit nervous," Shizuma was shocked by Megumi's perception but kept a calm façade.

"They say geisha life stays with you no matter where you go or how many years pass." Shizuzma whispered. She recalled briefly a moment many years ago…

A young girl knelt on the grass, her silver mane flowing down her back to her waist. She wore a yellow kimono with a pink obi tied tightly against her chest. She stared into a koi pond, the pond; the surface of the water shimmered with the red, yellow, white and gold scales of the fish. Shizuma placed her palm into the koi pond and the fish quickly swarmed to her fingertips. One of the fish nibbled a piece of bread from her palm and the others raced to get food from her hand.

"There is enough for everyone, don't rush," she said to the fish. She then took the remaining bread from her palm and tossed it into the pond.

"There you are. Okaa-san and I were looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry to make you and Okaa-san worry," she said without turning around to face Miyuki.

"You really like the koi pond don't you?"

"It helps me relax. They're very much like us."

"How so?" Miyuki asked.

"Beautiful things trapped in a prison that people love to look at. Some even admire us but they know nothing about us or where we came from. I do know that koi fish were originally carp that were mated to other types of carp to form the koi that are so popular now. If you return these fish to the wild they will again become carp just as we would become ordinary women if we left this place."

"Shizuma…" Miyuki murmured, choking on what she wanted to say. "It's getting late we should go inside before Okaa-san gets worried," she said instead.

"Before we do, Miyuki, will you please comb my hair?"

" Hai."

Miyuki took strands of Shizuma 's hair into her fingers and took her comb out of her obi, running it through the silver mane.

"I even heard it is honorable to sleep with a Geisha," said Megumi.

"I'm an ex Geisha," Shizuma answered, returning from her daydream.

"Shizuma, please tell me… what was it like? How did you grow up? I want to know everything."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious please tell me about your past. I would really like to know."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone about me or reveal who I am?"

"I promise. I will take this story to my grave."

"Very well… I will tell you the whole story."


End file.
